Una Ultima Vez
by Viosil Uab
Summary: La segunda guerra esta por llegar a su fin, es tiempo de que Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se vean por ultima vez. RLxSB, No posee spoilers de HBP, enjoy...if you can oO
1. Una Ultima Vez

N/A: Bien, heme aquí de nuevo (No me extrañaron...o sí? XD). Primero que nada, quiero agradecer profundamente todas sus palabras de aliento para mi y mi pequeña historia "Acerca de Miel y Suspiros", realmente no esperaba que nadie lo leyera XD

Gracias a eso, me he atrevido a prepara un nuevo relato, este dividido en dos parte, la segunda esta en pleno proceso, es más, mientras preparo esto, la voy escribiendo XD, por lo que estimo estará publicada en la brevedad.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling (Dios sabe que yo no les hubiera dado esos destinos XD)

**Una Ultima Vez**

Las nubes en el cielo se arremolinaban en salvajes gamas de morados y grises, mientras en el horizonte se dibujan rayos de luz al compás del imponente rugido de los truenos. Los terrenos de Hogwarts se dibujaban tétricos, el césped, normalmente verde, no era mas que una masa marrón y pantanosa. A su vez, los árboles del campo, así como los del bosque prohibido crujían de manera escalofriante, como si fuerzas invisibles pugnaran por liberarlos de raíz.

Este lúgubre panorama era el único testigo de la carrera de un hombre desesperado, un hombre ajeno a los festejos del resto de sus compañeros, quienes celebraban con alegría el final de la segunda guerra, y, en consecuencia, la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Las pesadas gotas caían con fuerza sobre sus cabellos, de un color castaño claro, volviéndolos así de un tono un tanto mas oscuro, sus ropas, despedazadas y embebidas en agua helada y sangre parecían hacerse cada vez más pesadas, sin embargo, nada parecía importarle ya, pues ahora seguía las huellas del traidor, por lo visto, hoy sería el día en que finalmente saldara cuentas con Peter Pettigrew...

Su poderoso olfato se hallaba un tanto confundido por las fuertes cantidades de sangre, provenientes de todas direcciones, sin embargo, con cada paso, el aroma familiar se hacía cada vez más intenso, así como su deseo por alcanzarlo.

-Por lo visto... – Remus Lupin reflexionó para si mismo, sin detener en ningún momento su carrera desesperada – Peter no es el único que ha decidido retirarse...-Corroboró su afirmación al sentir como los aromas de los distintos mortifagos se dispersaban, en su mayoría rumbo a Hogsmeade – Supongo que veían esto como una victoria segura...también olvidaron que nadie puede desaparecerse en estos terrenos... Su estupidez será su tumba.

Corrió, esquivó fosos, eliminó gorros rojos y corrió un poco mas, cada paso representaba el acercamiento a su viejo amigo, un paso rumbo al pasado, un paso rumbo al futuro.

Por simple conmiseración al deseo de Harry, decidió perdonarle la vida hace cuatro años, sin embargo, no supo aprovechar ese perdón, al contrario, solo reafirmó su lealtad al lado oscuro, por su culpa, Voldemort, el mago tenebroso mas poderoso que el mundo halla visto regresó a la tierra, por su culpa, el chico Diggory tubo que morir, por su culpa, los mortifagos tenían derecho a caminar entre las demás personas, solo por su culpa...Es que Él tubo que dejar este mundo...

Finalmente, llegó a un claro, en el que un único árbol danzaba con el viento, el Sauce Boxeador agitaba sus ramas golpeando en vano los millares de gotas que caían sobre su copa. Unos metros mas allá, la espalda de una figura rechoncha se mordía las uñas y buscaba un escondite de manera expectante.

-Supongo que habrás notado el hechizo que bloquea tu transformación en estos terrenos – Comentó mientras trataba de calmar su respiración tras su viaje maratónico – Es un toque personal de mi parte, Peter – Al percatarse del origen de la voz, la sombra se volteó horrorizada, mostrando a un hombre encogido, con la coronilla calva y la nariz puntiaguda, los ojos acuosos de Peter Pettigrew no habían cambiado

-Re...Remus!- susurró en un tono aterrado mientras sus ojos tomaban la forma de galleons y sus labios temblaban, divididos entre el frío y el pánico.

-Supongo que entenderás el hecho de que tendré que matarte, mi buen Peter – Comentó el hombre lobo con la mayor tranquilidad, como quien comenta el clima.

-Ja! – Reprochó el otro con sarcasmo, su voz temblaba, pero parecía un tanto envalentonado – Hace 16 años pude encargarme de tu..."querido" Sirius...jeje, que te hace pensar que tu representas un riesgo? – Ambos se lanzaban miradas asesinas, mientras las gotas de lluvia bañaban sus cuerpos y los rayos acompasaban sus latidos – El señor de las tinieblas me llenó de conocimientos, poderes con los que tu, bestia asquerosa, no podrías ni soñar.

-Pero a cambio de eso, perdiste mucho más... – comentó con frialdad, para luego suspirar ante el rostro incrédulo del mortifago – Haz dicho que tu Señor te enseñó trucos...pero Él ahora esta muerto, y te juro que, en nombre de ellos, pronto tu también lo estarás...Varita preparada! –gritó alzando su propio instrumento.

-Demasiado caballeroso...-comentó el otro con una risita arrogante, en lugar de sacar su varita alzó su mano derecha y gritó- _Erdbeben! – _El camino que los separaba se vio abierto por una potente explosión, quedando en su lugar, tan solo un surco humeante, sin embargo, con un batir de su capa, Remus se había desvanecido.

-Maleficio del Terremoto? – Siseo una voz al oído del animago quien se sobresaltó con espanto – Eso es muy del manual... mi buen Peter

-Pero que demo... _Petrificus Totalus!_- gritó girando en sus talones, solo para dar de lleno en el tronco del Sauce quien en lugar de quedarse quieto, se agitó con aún mayor violencia, agitando sus ramas como si fueran puños amenazantes

-_Petrificus Totalus?_...Ese es el truco que te enseñó tu maestro? – Susurró en forma burlona una voz proveniente desde ningún lado – En ese caso tendré que andar con cuidado!

-Que diablos está pasando!... – El hombre de baja estatura giraba sobre su propio eje, buscando el origen de la voz, sin embargo, no podía ver nada mas que lluvia y lodo- Nadie puede desaparecer ni re aparecer en este maldito lug...- No pudo terminar la oración, pues un potente rayo de chispas azules lo derribó, llenándolo de lodo y manchas de césped, además de darle una quemadura desagradable en el hombro izquierdo, levantando su vista del fango contempló a un Lupin con una mueca sonriente, quien sujetaba en su mano izquierda un genero plateado, sus ojos entonces se abrieron con entendimiento.

-Verás Peter...-comentó el hombre lobo con frío sarcasmo, apuntando con la varita a su viejo compañero de clases – Esto es lo que llamamos una capa invisible, tiene la rara cualidad de volver...invisibles a las personas que las usan – Lo miró con desprecio y prosiguió- Levántate y pelea como un hombre, no me interesa acabar con la vida de un niñito asustado que gimotea por salvación...

-Mi buen Remus...- susurró de manera temblorosa- no te recordaba de tan mal genio, juraría que odiabas la violencia...

-Y aún lo hago – Consintió el otro – Sin embargo, cometí el error de confiar en ti, y eso es un error que debo corregir...

-Tus poderes son muy grandes, Remus – comentó Peter en susurros, mientras sus ojos analizaban todo el terreno en busca de posibles rutas de escape – Sin embargo, tu sabes que nunca serás aceptado en esta sociedad, por más que lo intentes, nunca serás como ellos, mi señor te ofreció su apoyo, la posibilidad de la libertad para la raza de los hombres lobo, te ofreció la posibilidad de vengarte de todos aquellos que hicieron y harán de tu vida un infierno, entonces...por qué? Por qué no lo aceptaste?

-El que me preguntes el porqué es la mayor muestra de que nunca supiste apreciar la amistad que se te ofreció – Sentenció el joven de cabellos castaños con frialdad

-Ja!- volvió a pronunciar de manera despectiva- Yo ofrecí amistad, y tan solo recibí burlas, solo fuí el zángano de James y el bufón de Sirius cuando Snape no estaba cerca, y tu...siempre perfecto, recibiendo todas sus atenciones y cuidados, ellos eran hermanos, y tu su favorito...no te imaginas cuanto los odie!

-Dios Santo...estas enfermo – Susurró con repugnancia, y bajó un tanto la varita, consecuencia de la ira contenida

-Después de todo, las personas malvadas no nacen... – alzó su brillante mano derecha y extendió el dedo índice que se estiró varios metros, atravesando el hombro derecho del hombre lobo, quien se vio derribado por la fuerza del impacto, mientras su varita voló unos tres metros. Finalmente, Peter se puso de pie y retorció un poco mas el dedo que ya poseía una longitud de aproximadamente 6 metros y fijaba con fuerza al hombre de cabello castaño contra el suelo pantanoso, el hombre lobo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para no gritar de dolor - ...Sino que se hacen

-Esa...esa mano – susurró con dolor, tratando sin éxito, de quitar la varilla de 10 centímetros de diámetro con ambas manos

-Te gusta? – Preguntó moviéndola en modo circular, provocando un alarido de dolor por parte del Profesor Lupin- Fue un regalo de mi Señor, un premio a mi lealtad y servicio, esta hecha de plata pura y puedo moldearla a mi voluntad...en lo personal me parece más útil que una capa vieja...Por cierto, no que la plata es...

-Un poderoso veneno para los hombres lobo...Si – coincidió Remus- La plata es venenosa para cualquier sangre, sin embargo, las dosis ínfimas son capaces de neutralizar a las criaturas oscuras, como hombre lobos y vampiros...me asombras Peter, pero aún no puedo morir, no hasta que hayamos saldado cuentas...

-Remus, no estas en condiciones de negociar nada- comentó el roedor- Con solo un movimiento...-susurró estirando el dedo medio de su mano de plata, hasta que se encontrara a unos milímetros de la frente del hombre lobo- puedo terminar contigo, incluso ahora, la plata ya esta en tu cuerpo, aunque no te mate, tu capacidad de movimiento debe ser casi nula...Por cierto, supongo que habrás notado que el señor de las tinieblas sigue vivo y está contra atacando... Puedes olerlo, no es así? –Fue el turno de los ojos de Remus para tomar el tamaño de galleons, sus fosas nasales se vieron llenas de ese intenso olor a muerte y sangre, giró un tanto su rostro, en dirección al castillo, y pudo comprobar con horror como centenares de rayos y chispas rojas iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

-El nunca se fue- comentó con una risa engreída- Puedo decirlo por que esta mano –movió un poco mas el dedo provocando un nuevo grito de Remus- esta hecha a base de su mismísima fuerza vital, si la mano sigue entre nosotros, su creador también...Sabes algo Moony? No me sentía tan bien desde hace años! No me divierto así desde hace 16 años...que tiempos aquellos, no lo crees?

-Fu...ck...You –contestó en un susurro adolorido

-Eres un perro muy mal hablado- comentó con una mueca desagradable alzando una varita bastante corta con su mano izquierda- Será mejor que te re eduque..._Crucio!_ – La sensación de cuchillos candentes cortando su cuerpo lo obligaron a retorcerse, haciéndose aun más daño por el fuerte agarre de la varilla metálica en su hombro. Tan rápido como comenzó, el efecto del maleficio terminó – Ha...esto me llena de recuerdos...

-Recuerdos...-repitió el otro de forma mecánica, en un estado de semi conciencia

-Si...recuerdos... Durante nuestros comienzos en Hogwarts...Siempre me subestimaron bastante, ya fuera para burlarse, o para tenerme lastima...siempre me subestimaron, los profesores creían que era un idiota, al igual que la mayoría del colegio...También recuerdo... recuerdo cuando me enamoré...-Peter dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica- Fue en el tercer año...era un amor prohibido, sabía que esa persona estaba fuera de mi alcance, sabía que de cierta forma me apreciaba, si... pero no lo haría nunca de la manera que yo deseaba...Merlín, ni siquiera podía aspirar a ser una de sus tres personas favoritas! –suspiró- Hice de todo para que me notara, pero como crees que me pagó?...ENAMORÁNDOSE DE LA MALDITA EVANS! – gritó con enojo mientras el rostro de Remus se llenaba de asombro- Así es, desde ese entonces estoy enamorado de James Potter...Me enfermaba dormir a solo unos metros de él y no poder tenerlo, solo por él te acepté a ti, así como solo por el me transformé en un maldito animago y solo por él me metí en tantos malditos problemas! – Su respiración era agitada, furiosa- No es justo, por que es que tu, un condenado hombre lobo, pudo tener la oportunidad de ser correspondido mientras que yo no tuve nada!...No te imaginas como los odie por eso... tu con tus sonrisitas tímidas y Sirius con esa manía de tocarte cuando creían que nadie los veía, los odiaba por que sin proponérselo llegaron mucho más profundo al corazón de James de lo que yo jamás habría soñado con llegar

Finalmente, odie a Evans, su estúpida intromisión alteró todo el orden de mi condenada vida, por ella tuve que perder a Prongs del todo, la odie por habérmelo arrebatado y a ustedes por haberlo consentido y alentado para que lo hiciera.

-Así que...por eso es todo esto?- Preguntó Remus, agitando la cabeza para espantar la sensación de nauseas, e intentando liberarse del abrazo de la plata con todas sus fuerzas.

-En el séptimo año...- Prosiguió el sujeto de baja estatura, como si no hubiera sido interrumpido- Lily y James entraron a nuestro cuarto llorando, tú y Sirius jugaban al ajedrez y yo terminaba un trabajo para Flitwick...Al ver como estaban, nos asustamos, pensamos que habían sufrido un ataque o algo así, después de todo, el hermano de Natalie Parker había caído luchando contra los mortifagos hacía solo tres semanas...Pero cuando preguntamos, solo negaron...entonces Lily alzó su mano izquierda y lo vimos, un anillo relucía con fuerza, todos comprendimos y comenzamos a llorar a mares, Sirius te beso y luego comenzaron a abrasarse...Yo también lloré por ese anillo...no te imaginas cuanto

-Peter...

-Evan Rosier...recuerdas ese nombre? El era un Slytherin, dos años mayor que nosotros, pero también era mi primo...durante el verano tras el final de nuestro séptimo año...apareció una noche en mi departamento, me prometió una cura para mi dolor, y sin dudarlo, lo acompañé al encuentro de su maestro...El Señor de las tinieblas...me recibió con los brazos abiertos, me dijo "Si me sigues de manera incondicional, te ofrezco las cabezas de quienes te han hecho sufrir"...Esa misma noche me transformé en su espía.

-No tenías derecho, aunque James no halla podido corresponder tus sentimientos...Ni Él, ni Lily, ni Sirius, ni yo...Ninguno de nosotros te dañó nunca a intención – Su única respuesta fue una segunda varilla de plata, esta vez enterrada en su hombro derecho, el sopor de la lluvia constante se vio cortado por un grito desgarrador

-Como te decía...-comentó el otro sin más, agitando un tanto el dedo anular, castigando a su rival por su interrupción- Durante los siguientes meses, mi señor fue armando su plan, para sembrar el rumor de que existía un espía entre los miembros de la orden, realizó alianzas con los clanes de hombres lobos mas poderosos...luego...

-...Se apareció en nuestra casa... mientras nosotros cenábamos...y... me ofreció un lugar de privilegio en sus planes, luego se desvaneció, pero Sirius y yo...

-Dos días después de eso, Sirius llegó al cuartel general, solo estábamos Lily, James y yo...Parecía aterrado, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que fueras a aceptar ser parte de ello, pese a que Lily y James se lo negaban rotundamente, tras llorar por al menos una hora decidió que cambiáramos, me transformó en el guardián del secreto, me otorgó la vida de James y Lily...Sirius tenía razón, fue el mejor momento de mi patética vida. – Su vos fuerte y clara se transformó en un siseo venenoso- Nadie lo vio venir, el castigo para quienes destruyeron mi corazón fue la muerte, el castigo para quien me humilló tantos años sería una vida de culpa y eterna humillación, para ti, dueño de la perfección eterna...solo una vida de eterna miseria, por que ambos sabemos, mi querido Remus, que el haber perdido todo cuanto amaste, es aún peor que la misma muerte

-Definitivamente estás enfermo! – Gritó el otro, mientras intentaba sofocar las lagrimas de ira e impotencia que resbalaban por su rostro – Como pudiste ser tan injusto con quienes de una forma u otra abrieron su corazón para recibirte?

-La vida es injusta Remus!-Gritó el animago Pettigrew mientras un rayo rugía en la distancia- Siendo un hombre lobo deberías saberlo! – Rió ante su propio comentario, batiendo enérgicamente su mandíbula, mientras el hombre de cabello castaño hacía intentos inútiles por liberarse de su prisión de plata- Como fuere...Va siendo hora de que me retire así que...alguna ultima declaración?

Los ojos dorados de Remus Lupin brillaban de manera hipnótica, el flujo de las lagrimas se había cerrado por completo, siendo limpiamente lavado por la cortina de lluvia constante.

No parecía tener ningún plan de escape, tampoco lucía amedrentado, al contrario, su expresión furiosa e impotente se vio reemplazada por una sonrisa incentivadora, muy similar a la que usaría para animar a un alumno que pareciera inseguro acerca de su respuesta sobre las propiedades de los boggarts.

-Sabes por que los magos usan varitas?- preguntó de manera profunda mientras los mechones veteados en gris se hundían mas y mas como consecuencia de la lluvia

-Qué? – Preguntó el otro, sin disimular su desconcierto, su ceja derecha arqueada con poca elegancia y una mueca estúpida en sus labios.

-Pregunté si sabías el por qué los magos usan una varita...- Comento en tono cortes, como si se mantuviera en una charla con un alumno particularmente lento – Como explicarlo...Veras, la magia que reside dentro de los hechiceros es como agua dentro de un tanque, si se acumula demasiada magia dentro del tanque este explotaría, del mismo modo, si quisiéramos liberar solo un poco de esa agua, terminaríamos por encontrarnos con un torrente destructivo, en cambio, si usamos un grifo, saldrá solo la cantidad precisa de líquido.

-Y...qué con eso? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja de manera descortés

-Oye, vas a matarme aquí! – Comentó con un calmo tono resuelto - Qué mas te da si te ilumino un poco antes de que lo hagas?

-No me provoques...- Murmuró mientras el dedo medio de su metálica mano volvía a enfocarse en un punto entre los ojos del hombre lobo

-Como te decía – Comentó de manera fuerte y clara, como si continuara en su vieja aula –La magia dentro de los hechiceros es inestable, como una caldera con demasiado vapor por lo cual no puede ser usada directamente, de lo contrario, podría herirse de manera mortal a otras personas, o incluso al mismo usuario. Las varitas no producen magia, sino que la regulan, la hacen estable y apropiada para el uso...sin embargo, existe una clase de magos que poseen la habilidad de manejar sus poderes sin el uso de varitas, una cualidad muy rara, dominada solo por aquellos con cualidades natas para la magia...fascinante, no lo crees?

-Sin duda...-comentó tratando de suprimir un bostezo- Ahora, si no te importa...-comentó alzando el brazo izquierdo, en el que, la varita ya danzaba liberando un ligero haz de chispas verdes

-Sabes por que te cuento todo esto, no...? – preguntó el joven Lupin, quien hace rato desistió de luchar contra las varillas metálicas que lo oprimían y, por el contrario, se mostraba de brazos cruzado y con una ceja arqueada, como si hubiera pescado a su enemigo comiendo goma de mascar en su clase

-Haciendo tiempo para ver si alguien viene a rescatarte...? – Preguntó el otro, un tanto al azar, mientras apuntaba con cuidado

-No...-Respondió el otro con suavidad, inclinando un tanto el rostro, dejando fuera de la vista sus brillantes ojos ambarinos, finalmente, los ojos de miel encontraron las pupilas acuosas, y concluyó – Solo quería explicarte...¡EL PORQUÉ TE MORIRÁS HOY!

Con una rapidez abismal, atribuible solo a su condición lupina, Remus alzó su mano derecha y, ante el horror de un estupefacto Wormtail, su palma expulsó una potente y enorme bola de fuego, con la consistencia de un puño gigantesco, el cual impactó de lleno en el estomago del mortifago, alzándolo por los aires y depositándolo unos diez metros mas allá, en las cercanías del sauce boxeador, liberándose así Lupin de su prisión de plata.

-Ma...maldito – Susurró el hombre de calva coronilla con respiración agitada, usando sus largos dedos metálicos a forma de grotesco bastón, la mitad delantera de su túnica se mostraba carbonizada, y algunas partes de su piel lucían brillantes quemaduras, intentó incorporarse, solo para recibir el golpe de una de las ramas mas poderosas del árbol encantado, que bastó para hacerlo rodar colina abajo, solo a unos metros del hombre lobo

-Por cierto...-Comentó en tono casual el sujeto de cabello castaño mientras contemplaba con fascinación las heridas en sus hombros que lejos de cicatrizarse, habían tomado un color verde ponzoñoso, mantenía los brazos cruzados y su capa ondeaba al son del viento tempestuoso- Eso fue un hechizo no verbal, significa que no hace falta que hable para poder patearte el trasero – Wormtail se limitó a gruñir- Ahora de pie...Varita preparada!

Continuara

N/A: Espero les haya gustado esta primera parte, si desean dejar un review ( u opinión si eres nuevo/a y no sabes de que hablo XD) solo oprime el botón color...índigo? del rincón izquierdo. XD

Por cierto, me han dicho que por una nueva regla no se nos permite a nosotros, los autores, responder a los reviews, así que solo dejo saludos generales, si a cualquier lector le interesa charlar conmigo, puede hacerlo a Pent,sage (reemplaza la coma por un guión bajo y es cuenta de hotmail)

Como fuere, saludos y sincero cariño de mi parte

Les deseo Suerte

Viosil Uab


	2. Nada mas que una Bestia

N/A: Que puedo decir? Estoy más que alucinado por la cálida recepción que tenía este fic...realmente me temía que sería un fracaso rotundo por salirse del usual RLxSB (Nos amamos-Nos confesamos-Final Feliz XD). Nunca me alegré tanto de estar equivocado XD.

Aún no he confirmado si realmente esta prohibido el contestar reviews de los users, si alguien tiene información fehaciente al respecto, agradecería mucho que me ponga al corriente

Sin embargo, me gustaría contestar a la inquietud de un reviewer anónimo que parecía poco feliz acerca de mi forma de escribir: El señor/a "Uno que pasaba por aquí"

_"sus manos fallaban estrepitosamente..."  
Please, estrépito es un ruido enorme. Estrepitosamente es con estrépito.  
Muy ruidosamente .No usen palabras cuyo significado desconocen.O si las quieren usar búsquenlas en el diccionario, que para eso está._

Bueno, no me gustaría jactarme de ser el mas aplicado de todos, pero hice mi tarea XD

Estrepitoso/sa: 1-Adj. Que hace mucho ruido: Aplausos estrepitosos

2- Fig. Muy grande, espectacular, rotundo : Fracaso estrepitoso

Ahora, al decir que tal cosa sucede de manera estrepitosa, quiere decir que sucede de manera rotunda, irrefutable. Si no conoce alguno de esos términos, señor (asumo que al poner "Uno" es usted alguien del genero masculino) lo remito al diccionario.

No tengo ninguna clase de problema en recibir criticas por lo pobre de mis publicaciones en relación a lo que pueda ser argumento, originalidad o incluso ortografía, pero no permitiré que se me etiquete de alguien que usa palabras complicadas solo para impresionar a los demás o darme aires de entendido, realmente no necesito nada de eso.

Este cap va dedicado a mi adorada hermana mayor Fer ( Beu Rib / Beu Ribe en esta página) en honor a un nuevo cumpleaños, sigue así Neesan! XD

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling (Dios sabe que yo no les hubiera dado esos destinos XD)

1 2 3

**Una Ultima Vez**

** Capitulo dos: Nada mas que una bestia**

Luces cegadoras, sonoras explosiones y densos nubarrones que se perdían entre la lluvia, aclimataban la feroz y tenaz batalla, entre el hombre lobo y el mortifago.

El brazo izquierdo de Pettigrew parecía ser una ametralladora de maleficios, a su vez, cinco largos sables de plata se desplazaban de manera bizarra en pos de poner fin a la existencia del licántropo , sin embargo, un relajado Lupin los esquivaba con piruetas y giros sorprendentes, en ningún momento perdiendo su serenidad, realizando de vez en cuando una elegante floritura con su mano para defenderse con un escudo dorado.

-Por que...-pronunció el traidor de manera agitada y bastante frustrada, sin detener los movimientos y disparos de su varita – Por que... no te... mueres?

-Ha, vamos Peter! – Comentó en tono calmo mientras hacía un sensacional giro mortal para esquivar las envestidas de las guadañas plateadas – No me digas que tienes miedo...por qué habrías de tenérselo a una pobre bestia asquerosa? – comentó con una mueca burlona.

- Ya cállate! – gruño molesto, tratando, sin éxito, de perforarlo con sus temibles dedos metálicos – Pensé que ver como moría el infeliz ese te habría bajado un poco los humos, pero sigues siendo la misma criatura despreciable.

- Cuida tu boca – dijo sin el mas mínimo dejo de mueca o sonrisa, tenía el seño fruncido y los dientes apretados, seguía esquivando los ataques enemigos, si, pero cada vez por menos

- Que pasa? – comentó Peter de manera burlona- No te gusta que hable de tu novio?

- Cállate – gruño el licántropo – No te atrevas a hablar de él, una basura como tu no le llega ni a los talones.

- No se por que lo idealizas tanto – comentó de manera desdeñosa- Se supone que era uno de los miembros más fuertes de la Orden, o al menos de eso cacareaba todo el tiempo...ya vez que a la hora de la verdad no pudo ni siquiera con una mujer desquiciada!

- ...Cállate – gruñó cerrando los puños y mostrando los dientes

- Sabes, me han contado encantadoras historias sobre su estadía en Azkaban – el sujeto de ojos acuosos hizo una pausa teatral, mientras el hombre lobo lo miraba con los ojos enrojecidos lanzando chispas – Acerca de cómo gritaba todas las noches por su inocencia, y de cómo lloraba a lagrima viva todas las noches de luna llena...que patético

-Dije... –Murmuró con su rostro ensombrecido por sus empapados cabellos castaños- QUE TE CÁLLES! – Gritó furioso, para luego chasquear sus dedos, invocando su varita, la cual había perdido cuando cayó en la trampa del animago.

La elegante varita de fresno, de 27cm y núcleo de pluma de fénix se acomodó con presteza en la mano derecha de su dueño. Primero la alzó al cielo, para luego bajarla con lentitud, dejando un pequeño haz de chispas rojas y doradas en su camino.

- Veo que jugaremos un rato mas – rió Pettigrew de manera cruel

- No...-Replicó el otro con seria determinación – El juego acaba aquí!

- Bien...si así lo quieres – dijo Peter con tono complaciente y mirada calculadora – Duelo tradicional?

_- Spatha! – _Gritaron al unísono, sus varitas tomaron las formas de soberbias espadas, la de Remus tenía un estilo medieval, mientras que la de Peter era delga, pequeña y muy puntiaguda, algo más parecido a una daga. Se encontraban separados por menos de diez metros de fango y césped mojado.

Alzaron sus sables, bañándolos con la lluvia cada vez mas tenue, pero constante, y miraron se a los ojos, de manera racional, por ultima vez, con un brillo determinado en los ojos dorados, y una expresión astuta en los ojos claros.

Inclinaron sus armas unos noventa grados, apuntando al corazón de su rival, y sin más corrieron al encuentro del otro, Remus con elegancia natural, Peter de una manera un tanto torpe, como si no hubiera corrido en los últimos 16 años, lo cual era bastante factible.

Se encontraban a poco menos de cinco metros ahora, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual, a los tres metros, la determinación en el rostro de Remus Lupin era mas que clara, las gotas de sudor nervioso de Peter Pettigrew se mezclaban con la lluvia, pero eran claramente visibles a medio metro de distancia.

Finalmente, las espadas se enfrentaron, con un poderoso estruendo que se confundió con el rugir de los truenos. Ambos usaban su brazo para la varita, el licántropo el derecho, mientras que el animago empleaba el izquierdo.

Pero no fue un solo choque, las espadas se encontraban una y otra vez, crujiendo el metal de las hojas al enfrentarse el poder de los hechiceros, las chispas volaban por doquier, no solo del metal candente, sino también de los ojos de sus dueños.

Sucedió al fin, un ultimo cruce de espadas, los metales encantados vibraban con intensidad por toda la fuerza puesta en sus empuñadoras, Pettigrew mostraba los dientes mientras Lupin dibujaba esfuerzo en sus facciones cansadas.

- Remus, Remus – dijo con los dientes apretados, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, casi con desdén – Siempre tan caballeroso! – Lupin solo pudo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y, de forma espasmódica, escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

Todo cuanto pudo sentir el hombre lobo, fue un terrible dolor en su zona abdominal, pues no una, sino cinco poderosas dagas de plata lo perforaron, la espada en su mano flaqueo, quedando en su mano inerte.

- Si...Sirius...-Murmuró

- Una gran estrategia, y una ultima carta bajo la manga – dijo Pettigrew, alzando, gracias a las fuerzas sobre-humanas de su mano mágica, al pobre Lupin, incrustando cada vez mas plata en sus heridas, que parecían escocerse de manera alérgica – Eso es lo que diferencia a los verdaderos humanos de las simples bestias

- Tú...-murmuró con fastidio, intentando, en vano, levantar su espada, para luego inclinar su cabeza en gesto exhausto.

- Por favor...-exclamó con sorna el criminal, sin tomar en cuenta que el joven de cabellos castaños volvía a asir con fuerza el mango de su espada – Realmente creías que un mortifago se pondría a pelear de igual a igual con _algo como tu_?

Sin embargo, las verborreas del hombre de cabellos rubios se detuvieron automáticamente, al sentir un terrible dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

El viejo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no solo se había recuperado de las estocadas, sino que con una velocidad abismal, y manipulando con destreza su espada había logrado cortar la carne, a la altura del antebrazo derecho.

- Por favor...-agregó con una risa, alzando su cabeza para mostrar, no una mirada perdida, sino unos ojos que ardían con satisfacción – Eres repulsivamente predecible! – Fue el turno del animago, para abrir sus orbes con espanto, sin tener la dignidad de ahogar un grito profundo.

- Ma...Maldito! – rugió, revolcándose en el suelo por el dolor, enroscando su túnica en el ahora muñón ensangrentado que hasta hacía unos segundos era un brazo. Por su parte, y no sin unos cuantos pequeños gemidos de dolor, el hombre lobo arrancaba los cinco dedos en forma de daga, dando la espalda a su rival de manera un tanto distraída.

La mano fantasmagórica se agitó como un pez fuera del agua sobre su propia mano izquierda, para luego ser aventada al aire y verse reducida a un puñado de cenizas perdidas entre la creciente neblina.

- Y ahora...- Comentó con tono resulto alzando nuevamente la espada desde su flanco izquierdo para bajarla con rapidez a su flanco derecho, comprobando su filo. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos a solo unos centímetros. El animago dejó de revolcarse, para colocarse de rodillas en el césped enlodado, con los ojos llorosos

- Que...que vas a hacer Remus? – sollozó, con verdadero pánico colándose por su garganta.

- Tan solo encargarme...de que todo vuelva a estar bien – Dijo, sin flaquear, y volviendo a alzar la espada, con la intención encestarle el golpe final a su rival, y darle así una muerte relativamente digna.

-Remus...- Murmuró mientras las lagrimas afligidas comenzaron a rodar con fuerza por sus mejillas, mezclándose con las persistentes gotas de lluvia – Por...por favor perdóname! – imploró, humillándose con la mano que quedaba sana, su varita había perdido su transformación ante la profunda desesperación de su señor y yacía cuando menos a un metro a su izquierda, semi sepultada en un lodazal

- No puedo hacer eso – Respondió sin inmutarse, la frialdad brillando en los, usualmente cálidos, ojos dorados – después de todo, y como tu tantas veces recalcaste, no soy mas que una bestia asquerosa con sed de sangre.

- Por favor! – Suplicó, sus ojos abiertos con horror al sentir lo que el mismo había invocado- Si me dejas vivir, te contaré todo sobre el velo y... acerca de cómo _liberar a Sirius_!

El licántropo se limitó a mirarlo atentamente.

-CDE-

La fría y húmeda noche pareció cortarse por el escandaloso y emocionado grito, proveniente de los jardines del legendario Hogwarts, un vitor de alegría rugió en la frialdad nocturna, llenándola de calidez, pues ahora no eran especulaciones, ya no había trucos o cartas bajo la manga, definitivamente era un hecho: Lord Voldemort había muerto

-_Desmaius!_ – El mortifago reconocido en la comunidad mágica como Dolohov cayó redondamente en el césped, levantando unas cuantas motas de polvo. El hechicero de cabello negro alborotado que le había lanzado el maleficio, sonrió con una mueca

-Ya lo tienes!- Dijo en tono enérgico un hombre que bien medía lo que dos personas, con larga y enmarañada barba que hacía juego con sus ojos con forma de escarabajo, en su mano derecha pendía una gruesa cadena con un poderoso fulgor dorado, que mantenía apresada a una hilera de tres mortifagos que se resistían de manera inútil ante las fuerzas del semi-gigante y la cadena encantada.

Un año de feroz enfrentamiento contra las fuerzas oscuras habían dejado su marca en Harry James Potter, su rostro infantil se había cincelado en la forma de un hombre, sus pequeñas túnicas del primer año fueron reemplazadas por unas de mayor tamaño y grosor, su altura definitiva, adquirida en los últimos meses, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de su leal amigo Ron, quien se apresuraba a detener a otro de los fugitivos con ayuda de una poderosa Hermione Granger, sus ojos verdes brillaron con la misma intensidad de siempre, al depositar su mirada en la joven Ginny Weasley, quien corría junto a sus hermanos, Fred y George, asegurando el perímetro. Sus pensamientos de final paz y confianza se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de una estricta Minerva McGonagall.

-...Y Charlie ya han asegurado el castillo; Bill, Delacour y Krum han asegurado la salida al bosque prohibido, Madame Maxime y Kingsley custodian la salida a Hogsmeade y la gente del agua nos ha prometido que no los permitirá pasar...Están completamente atrapados, finalmente hoy terminará todo

-Supongo que entonces es hora de usarlo una ultima vez...-comentó para si mismo mientras de los pliegues de su túnica sacaba una vieja hoja de pergamino, al ver la expresión curiosa en el rostro de su vieja Profesora, preparó su varita y prosiguió – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

-Harry pero que...-la protesta escéptica de la Profesora McGonagall se vio interrumpida cuando finos hilos se materializaron en el viejo pergamino – El Mapa...del Merodeador? Qué rayos es eso?

-Larga historia Profesora... – comentó Harry mientras movía con avidez su dedo índice a través de los rincones del perfecto plano de Hogwarts – Levantó su mirada por un momento, e invitó a la Profesora a recorrer con él el mapa

-Fascinante...-Murmuró ella en un tono quedo – Wormtail, Prongs, Moony y Padfoot...estoy segura de haber oído eso antes...-Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando la imagen de cuatro traviesos y jóvenes Gryffindor flotó entre sus recuerdos – Vaya...-comentó dividida entre el asombro y la admiración

-Si...-Susurró de manera queda el joven Potter, se miraron un segundo mas, hasta que, finalmente asintieron y comenzaron a rastrear el mapa en busca de los mortifagos restantes

-Hermione, Ron! – Gritó Harry tras unos segundos, ambos hechiceros, ya libres del primer mortifago miraron a su camarada – Draco, Crabbe y Goyle escapan rumbo al campo de Quidditch, deténganlos!... vayan con mucho cuidado – ambos asintieron, Ron haciendo una media sonrisa y salieron a toda marcha.

-Filius! Pomona! – Gritó McGonagall del mismo modo que lo hizo Harry, sus colegas Flitwick y Sprout asistieron de inmediato- Avery y Macnair van rumbo a los invernaderos! – No hicieron falta mas palabras para que los dos hechiceros salieran a la carrera.

-Ginny, Fred, George! El huerto de Hagrid!

-Moody, Tonks, Aberforth! El deposito de escobas rápido!

A medida que los miembros de la Orden eran enviados a sus respectivas locaciones, el cielo se llenaba del resplandor de encantamientos y maleficios que competían con la luminosidad y el estruendo de los rayos en la distancia.

-Creo que con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy ya son todos...-Susurró Minerva mientras el ultimo contingente de la Orden salía a la captura de los citados mortifagos.

-No...Falta uno

-Te refieres a...

-¿Cuál me ha dicho que era la locación del Prof. Lupin? – La cortó a media oración mientras buscaba con desesperación el nombre _"Remus Lupin"_ en los senderos del mapa, su corazón se lleno de un terrible presentimiento y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Sometió a Nott, Crabbe y Goyle y los dejó con Hagrid...luego lo perdí de vista...No creerás que... –Susurró mientras la misma inquietud se apoderaba de su cuerpo

-Iré a buscarlo- Dijo en tono resuelto el joven Potter tras finalmente localizar a la miniatura _"Remus Lupin"_ quien parecía mantener una encarnizada batalla con un punto llamado _"Peter Pettigrew" _ - Profesora, por favor, vigile a los mortifagos y mande a llamar a Madame Pomfrey cuanto antes!

-De inmediato- Asintió de manera severa mientras el otro salía a la carrera rumbo al Sauce boxeador – Y Potter...cuídate

**Continuara**

1 2 3

N/A: Hem...disculpen lo anterior XD, pero el señor reviewer olvido dejar su mail, por lo cual fue el único medio que encontré para ahogar sus dudas...como fuere, lo cierto es que lamento mucho todas las demoras, realmente he estado bastante ocupado entre exámenes trimestrales y la campaña solidaria en la que esta trabajando mi escuela...es muy agotador

De cualquier forma, esta parte del fic es la que me ha traído más complicaciones...como habrán notado, esto terminó siendo una historia de tres caps en lugar de dos, otra clara muestra de que mis premoniciones son un asco XD

Antes de que se me olvide, les dejo una pequeña nota de traductor, aunque no creo que haga falta, el encantamiento "Spatha" significa "Espada" en latín (aunque supongo que se dieron una idea XD)

La tercera parte y final definitivo de este fic ya esta bien diagramada, solo falta pasarla a algo que no sea mis pensamientos y ajustarle detalles aquí y allí

Como fuere, espero con ansias su opinión, realmente no importa si son criticas positivas o negativas, solo es importante que digan lo que piensan de la manera mas respetuosa posible, de la misma que yo, o al menos eso intento XD, me dirijo a ustedes

Saludos atentos

Suerte

Viosil Uab


	3. Almas que se encuentran

N/A: Bien, primero que nada, lamento muchísimo la demora, lo cierto es que nunca deje de trabajar en este fic, es solo que realmente no me gustaban las cosas que escribía y terminaba borrándolo todo. XD

El final esta dedicado a mucha gente, en primer lugar, mi adorada Maia, quien me metió en este agradable fandom y además se toma el trabajo de quererme XD, y después, pero muy de cerca a TODOS mis betas: Beu Ribe, Tomoe KR Lupin, Mari y Keiko Asakura principalmente, gracias por su apoyo moral XD (si me olvidé de alguien, mil disculpas)

Sin mayor preámbulo...acá esta el ultimo cap de este tan lamentable fic XD

1 2 3

-Remus...- Murmuró mientras las lagrimas afligidas comenzaron a rodar con fuerza por sus mejillas, mezclándose con las persistentes gotas de lluvia – Por...por favor perdóname! – imploró, humillándose con la mano que quedaba sana, su varita había perdido su transformación ante la profunda desesperación de su señor y yacía cuando menos a un metro a su izquierda, semi sepultada en un lodazal

- No puedo hacer eso – Respondió sin inmutarse, la frialdad brillando en los, usualmente cálidos, ojos dorados – después de todo, y como tu tantas veces recalcaste, no soy mas que una bestia asquerosa con sed de sangre.

- Por favor! – Suplicó, sus ojos abiertos con horror al sentir lo que el mismo había invocado- Si me dejas vivir, te contaré todo sobre el velo, y acerca de cómo liberar a Sirius!

El licántropo se limitó a mirarlo atentamente.

**Una Ultima Vez**

**Capitulo final: Almas que se encuentran**

El contacto visual se mantuvo, intensos ojos de un color ámbar analizaban las orbes de un color cielo muy pálido, llenas de una humedad casi roedora. Peter Pettigrew recordaba bien sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y el hecho de que la mayoría de las bestias consideraban débiles y mentirosas a las personas que parpadeaban de manera continua. El procuró no hacerlo por al menos dos minutos.

Finalmente, el hombre de cabello castaño suspiró un tanto resignado y musitó – _Finite Incantatem!_ - Con un pequeño _"plop!"_ la varita de fresno volvió a su forma original, bajando a la altura de la cadera de su dueño.

- Sa...sabía que no dejarías pasar esta oportunidad – Susurró mientras hacía un torniquete en su profunda herida, conteniendo así la mayoría de el sangrado.

- A...si? – murmuró un tanto pensativo, una expresión curiosa se dibujó en su rostro

- Que te parece entonces un intercambio? – exclamó con ansiedad, mientras unas intensas punzadas de dolor azotaban su brazo mutilado - Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!

- Intercambio? – musitó con escepticismo el licántropo, para luego dejar escapar una risa larga y amarga, un tanto incongruente con su aspecto, los cabellos de la nuca del animago se erizaron. Luego de al menos un minuto, prosiguió – Bien, mi buen Peter...di algo que justifique tu existencia.

- Heee, si! – exclamó nervioso ante la intensa mirada de Lupin

Detrás del velo...- Susurró con gravedad, tratando de llenar el aire con misticismo – Se oculta un limbo de sombras perpetuas...es un mundo paralelo donde solo existe oscuridad infinita. Es un lugar donde no se esta vivo o muerto, uno se limita a existir en el infinito.

- Pero... Sirius esta muerto- Dijo Remus con tono sereno, sin embargo sus ojos se contorsionaron por el dolor.

- No...no lo esta – comentó Peter con una risita queda y algo mas de confianza, sentándose sobre su gordo trasero y haciendo intentos vanos por levantarse con su rechoncha mano izquierda- Ahora mismo esta atrapado allí, ya te lo dije antes, ese lugar esta más allá de la vida o la muerte...es curioso...-murmuró, prolongando su enervante risa- Tal pareciera que su destino es estar encerrado...

- No voy a volver a pedirte que moderes tus palabras – Siseó de manera peligrosa

- Si, si, discúlpame! – pronunció el roedor con nerviosismo – Ahora bien...ese antiguo arco es inmune a la mayoría de las magias conocidas, es por eso que ni siquiera el propio Dumbledore pudo hacer nada por sacarlo

- La mayoría de los elementos mágicos desarrollan una resistencia natural contra la magia con el correr del tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que el arco existe desde los principios mismos de la historia de la magia, es lógico que ni siquiera Dumbledore pudiese hacer algo – sentenció el hombre lobo con calma.

- Eso es por que gente como Dumbledore rechaza las artes oscuras! – Exclamó con astucia- Mi maestro conoce rituales con un poder tal que podrían someter con facilidad a esa dimensión paralela, trayendo a Sirius de regreso!

- Si, bueno...no se si lo recuerdes, pero en este momento tu Maestro esta _muerto _

- Eso no importa!- dijo con intensidad – Ya te lo dije, el me ha trasmitido muchos de sus conocimientos, entre ellos, el como sortear una situación de estas características... Si aceptas acompañarme...podríamos librar a Sirius de su sufrimiento, todo podría ser como antes, podríamos estar juntos y quien te dice, podríamos ser felices!...Que me dices, Remus? – Susurró, extendiendo su mano izquierda, en una forma casi implorante.

- _Incarcerous!_ – Dijo sin vacilar, mientras un centenar de cuerdas atrapaban a un anonadado Pettigrew, quien, al intentar moverse cayó de bruces con un ruido sordo.

- Qué...qué haces Remus? – Preguntó asustado

- Eres despreciable...-Susurró con aparente calma, aunque su interior fuera un remolino de emociones – _Yo sé que Sirius esta muerto_

- E...eso...eso no es verdad – Susurró con una leve nota de pánico mientras se sacudía con desesperación.

- Tu historia puede sonar creíble Peter... – dijo con calma, mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba de manera inconsciente sus adoloridas costillas – Pero no puedes engañar al lobo que hay en mi...

- Remus – Los ojos del animago se abrieron con asombro encontrando unos inexpresivos ojos de un ámbar sucio, opaco, muy diferente a los alegres luceros que irradiaban felicidad en su época en Hogwarts.

- Mírame bien Peter! – Dijo con voz atronadora, haciendo una floritura elegante con su mano izquierda, Pettigrew obedeció y sintió como su sangre se helaba.

Era cierto que Sirius era dueño de una belleza física y un encanto incomparable, pero Remus no estaba muy por detrás de eso, pese a que siempre fue muy delgado, sus músculos se marcaban de manera armoniosa, aunque su rostro siempre lucía cansado sus facciones eran muy agradables a la vista, sus ojos dorados brillaban de manera traviesa, reflejando su lado merodeador, que se escondía tras una imagen de seriedad, orden y eficiencia. Su cabello, de un castaño claro, solía relucir con intensidad, reflejando gamas que iban desde un rubio ceniza hasta un rojo cobrizo, una masa de consistencia sedosa que siempre daba un aspecto de "prolijo desorden".

Pero ahora...

Remus parecía haber pasado más de una década en Azkaban, su piel era del color de la leche agria, y parecía muy enfermo. Su rostro se había llenado de arrugas agotadas, sus ojos ya no brillaban, eran de un tono marrón claro muy opaco, como el del agua sucia. Su cabello necesitaba un corte, estaba enmarañado y muy veteado de gris, el tono predominante ya no era la suma de una gran gama de colores, sino un marrón marchito y triste. Ya no tenía músculos, su figura era esquelética, sus costillas se pegaban a su piel creando un efecto desagradable, como si hubiera fracasado al intentar transmutarse en la forma de un Thestral. Sus heridas parecían profundamente infectadas por el contacto con la plata, y su rostro se hallaba cubierto de un sudor muy fino, que hacía aún mas notorio el agotamiento en su envejecido rostro.

Finalmente el hombre lobo carraspeo, llamando nuevamente la atención del animago.

- Al igual que los lobos reales – enunció con un tono débil, y Pettigrew no pudo evitar notar lo frágil que lucía su antiguo amigo- los hombres lobo solo pueden tener una pareja en el transcurso de su vida, es un vínculo emocional y psicológico muy poderoso que solo puede ser destruido con la muerte...Cuando la pareja de un hombre lobo muere, inevitablemente una parte de lobo muere con ella, y sus expectativas de vida se reducen a poco más de cinco años...En otras palabras – dijo dando algo más de intensidad a su discurso- puedo afirmar que Sirius ha muerto, por que, desde que se ha ido, yo mismo he estado muriendo poco a poco.

- Yo...yo no...- Susurró horrorizado.

- No lo sabías? – Preguntó con calma, sus ojos dorados llenos de paz. Se colocó en cuclillas, a unos centímetros del rostro de su alguna vez amigo – Bueno, no es algo que puedas saber leyendo _"Las fuerzas oscuras: Una guía para la autoprotección"_

- Yo...

- Dices que nadie puede entender tu sufrimiento, Peter...-Susurró con la misma calma, tan habitual en él – Acaso crees que para nosotros fue fácil? Crees que yo no sufrí teniendo que desgarrarme a mi mismo todos los meses, temiendo a que me descubrieran y me persiguieran?

Acaso crees que Sirius no sufrió el repudio de su familia? El desprecio y el odio desde que fue un niño? No solo por hacer lo que creía era correcto, sino también por haber elegido amar no solo a un media sangre, sino que para colmo a un licántropo de su mismo sexo.

No sufrió Lily, siendo una hija de muggles, la persecución y el prejuicio en una época en la que eso era un insulto y una sentencia de muerte?

Y no lo hizo James? Arriesgando su vida por ella? Renunciando a sus títulos como hijo de sangre pura al convertirse en un _"amante de muggles" _y en consecuencia, en enemigo de las fuerzas oscuras?.

Todos sufrimos, Peter, la única diferencia entre tu dolor y el nuestro, es que tu fuiste demasiado cobarde y egoísta como para enfrentarte a el, preferiste odiar a quienes podrían haberte ayudado solo por que ese era el camino más fácil. Realmente me decepcionaste.

- Debes odiarme – dijo con voz queda, aunque su rostro dibujaba una mueca obstinada.

- No...no te odio – Exclamó seriamente el antiguo profesor, su rostro se mostraba ceñudo, pero sus ojos destilaban verdad – Al contrario, me compadezco de ti – Dijo con tono resoluto- Lo cual sería una buena explicación a por que sigues vivo...

- Recibiendo la compasión de un hombre lobo, he? – comentó con un suspiro el animago- Y yo que creí que no podía caer aún mas bajo...

- Supongo...-comentó complaciente para luego incorporarse – Se bueno y espera tu destino aquí...yo debo ir a enfrentar el mío.

Y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con una leve cojera, rumbo al castillo.

-CDE-

Dolor. Sus costillas dolían horriblemente, y su boca se llenaba con el sabor metálico de la sangre, sin embargo no podía detenerse, debía correr más y más, sin dejar de maldecir a los fundadores y sus ridículas ambiciones de jardines tan extensos.

Había sido un año difícil, muy difícil, ataque tras ataque, duelo tras duelo, y muchísimas noches en vela, pero todo eso valía la pena ahora, por que finalmente, el mayor exponente de la maldad sobre la tierra no era mas que un mal recuerdo.

Confiaba en que los miembros de la Orden pudieran atrapar a los mortifagos restantes, realmente no podía esperar nada de los Aurors y el Ministerio, después de todo y como bien había dicho alguna vez el profesor Lupin en su ultimo año de entrenamiento, _"...luego de que Alexander Waldemar y el resto del personal de la escuela de Aurors fueran pasados a retiro, de ese lugar solo han salido burócratas buenos para nada."_

El profesor Lupin...

Su relación con él siempre fue muy compleja, llena de formalismos, apropiados, si, para una relación profesor-alumno, pero no para quien fuera uno de los mejores amigos de tus padres. Y aún así, aunque nunca lo hubiesen dicho, los dos sabían perfectamente acerca del intenso cariño que sentían el uno por el otro, algo así como un acuerdo tácito que les permitía seguir adelante con tranquilidad.

Él era, después de todo, lo más cercano a una figura paterna que hubiera conocido, Sirius era su padrino y se comportaba como tal, más un amigo que un familiar. Dumbledore era más como un abuelo estrafalario dispuesto a hacer cuanto pudiese para ayudar a su nieto favorito, pero Remus, Remus era diferente, resultaba una guía ante las nuevas dificultades que pudiese encontrar en su camino, aplaudía todos sus logros pero no le temblaba el pulso al momento de señalarle cuando cometiese un error, haciéndolo avergonzarse de si mismo y desear hacer algo para mejorar y redimirse.

Resultaba un tanto irónico...lo más seguro era que en otras circunstancias podría incluso haberlo llamado tío Remus o algo así...

Y de solo contemplar esa idea, sentía que sus venas hervían y su sangre se transformaba en un oscuro liquido ponzoñoso.

Solo unas cuantas células de su ser rogaban por que Remus no manchase sus manos con la vida de Peter Pettigrew, mientras que el resto continuaban maldiciéndose a si mismas, por haber consentido que ese cúmulo de traición y desvergüenza que alguna vez fuera conocido como uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter siguiese aún con vida.

Ese, era un pensamiento que aún lo carcomía por las noches, después de todo, el fue quien evitó que su padrino y su profesor acabaran con Wormtail...¿Quería decir aquello que el era responsable de todo cuanto había hecho Peter tras ese incidente, la resurrección de Lord Voldemort, la muerte de tantos inocentes, entre los que se podían contar su padrino y tantos amigos y compañeros¿eran todos esos sucesos consecuencia de la existencia de una persona?

Sacudió la cabeza de manera enérgica, tratando de espantar esas ideas. Lo cierto es que el Profesor Lupin, el ultimo vinculo que lo unía a su verdadero origen, lo ultimo que quedaba de su familia necesitaba su ayuda...y no dudaría en pelear con garras y dientes para poder brindársela.

Si bien lo peor de la tormenta ya había pasado, el clima se mantenía inestable, los relámpagos relucían transformando por segundos la noche en día, mientras los truenos rugían en la distancia, llenando los corazones de escalofríos, que poco tenían que ver con el clima.

No...no podía ser que Remus hubiera...no...no podía ser...debía correr más, mucho más y a mayor velocidad...solo entonces, tal vez...

Allí!

En la distancia, sobre una loma pronunciada, se encontraba la figura que había buscado con tanto ahínco, su antiguo profesor lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, su capa danzaba con elegancia, dándole un aire místico mientras el sauce boxeador se agitaba de manera enérgica colina abajo.

Ojos de un esmeralda intenso encontraron los de oscura miel.

-Perdóname...Harry – dijo con una voz muy suave

- Profesor...-Susurró con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, aunque no pudiera explicar el porque.

- Me...me temo que no he podido matarlo – comentó con una risa queda – supongo que sigo siendo... demasiado débil – Y, con nada mas que una sonrisa, se desvaneció, cayendo de espaldas en el césped enlodado.

- PROFESOR! – gritó horrorizado, acortando la distancia que los separaba en unas cuantas zancadas y poniéndose rápidamente de rodillas ante el hombre, acomodándolo en su regazo.

Sin dudas Harry James Potter había aprendido mucho sobre estrategias de combate, estaba seguro de que conocía mas encantamientos y hechizos defensivos o de combate que la mayoría de la gente de su edad, exceptuando tal vez, a Hermione Granger...sin embargo, todos esos conocimientos eran inútiles en una circunstancia como esta.

En su desesperación, optó por sacudir el cuerpo del licántropo, primero con suavidad pero luego de no obtener respuesta lo hizo de manera un tanto mas frenética, arrancando un pequeño gemido de dolor del cuerpo semi conciente. Un tanto aliviado por el signo vital, optó por revisar las heridas bajo la densa pero deshilachada capa.

Y con eso se heló su sangre.

La piel, prácticamente unida los huesos, se encontraba repleta de heridas y profundas cicatrices, la sección abdominal era una masa sangrante de un color bermellón muy intenso, y comenzaba a tomar tintes de un color verde infeccioso, los hombros estaban cubiertos por completo en esa costra ponzoñosa.

Se mordió el labio inferior con mucha fuerza, en un intento vano por contener las lagrimas, mientras pronunciaba los pocos encantamientos curativos que había aprendido durante sus clases y entrenamientos.

Se sacó su propia túnica y comenzó a hacer presión en la maltratada región abdominal, en un esfuerzo sobre humano por detener la intensa hemorragia, tratando de ignorar la pálida piel totalmente cubierta por profundas cicatrices que poco tenían que ver con esta batalla.

- Ha...Harry – dijo con vos débil el antiguo profesor, sus ojos oscurecidos relucieron con algo de su antiguo brillo ante la imagen de su ex alumno.

- Profesor Lupin!- Dijo con alivio, su voz temblaba por la emoción – Por un momento creí que usted había...-concluyó, tratando de deshacerse del nudo en su garganta.

-No te angusties Harry...-Comentó con una sonrisa sutil y unos ojos que destilaban conocimiento- Después de todo, esto es lo mas cerca que estará la gente como _yo _de recibir una muerte digna...

-No...no diga tonterías- susurró, dejando escapar una risa inquieta, mientras sus ojos se empañaban- Usted no morirá hoy, me oye, Profesor Lupin? – suspiró con angustia- No hoy...

-Sabes...-prosiguió, prefiriendo omitir el comentario de su alguna vez alumno – Tus padres nos encargaron, tanto a mi, como a Sirius, que siempre veláramos por tu seguridad...y si bien, se que no hice un trabajo perfecto, me alegra no haber faltado a mi palabra.

-Tonterías! – gritó un poco mas ofuscado, mientras la vista del hombre lobo se perdía mas y mas en la oscuridad, más crecía la desesperación en el joven de ojos verdes, quien disparó chispas rojas al cielo, implorando ayuda que no parecía llegar – Donde demonios esta Madame Pomfrey?

-Harry...ella no llegará, ya es tarde para mi- su rostro, agotado pero sereno dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo, al contemplar la aterrada expresión del muchacho, optó por una postura mas seria – Quiero felicitarte Harry...-tosió de manera violenta, sin embargo procuró conseguir fuerzas para continuar- Lo que haz hecho hoy...es sin duda...sin duda algo maravilloso...se que tus padres, y también Sirius...se que ellos estarían orgullosos.

-Pero...- Protestó apretando los puños sobre la túnica con la que seguía haciendo presión – de que me sirve? He perdido casi todo...de que vale ganar entonces? – susurró, sin poder contener una solitaria lagrima.

-Harry...acaso no lo ves? – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa paternal – Es cierto que nosotros hemos perdido mucho...pero gracias a esos sacrificios, hemos podido evitar que muchísima más gente tuviera que sufrir el mismo destino...eso, mi querido muchacho, es una gran victoria.

-Supongo...-dijo con la cabeza gacha – Es solo que...no sé que es lo que haré ahora...el objetivo de mi vida era acabar con Voldemort...y ahora...ya no tengo nada por hacer...esperaba que tal vez usted pudiera guiarme pero...

- No digas tonterías – dijo frunciendo ligeramente el seño, para luego sonreírle- Aún te queda mucho por ver y experimentar, juraría que aún deseas convertirte en Auror...además...- agregó risueño- Si aún no has probado el chocolate "Queen Mave" de Honeydukes, realmente no has visto nada.

- Que hay de usted entonces? – protestó un tanto molesto, sus ojos aún enrojecidos.

-Que hay de mi? – preguntó sereno, descansando sus ojos para luego abrirlos con pesadez

-Por que...? por que si vivir es tan importante...por que esta tan tranquilo? – preguntó con reproche, presionando de manera frustrada la tela ensangrentada contra la hemorragia que no parecía querer detenerse.

-Yo...-dijo con voz calma, aunque sus ojos delataban que se sentía un tanto asustado por primera vez esa noche...no por su destino, sino por la reacción del valioso joven ante el – yo...

-POR FAVOR!- Gritó con sarcasmo una desagradable voz en la distancia, unos cuantos metros colina abajo, Peter Pettigrew se arrastraba como un gusano, Harry hizo un amago de levantarse y darle su merecido, sin embargo el hombre convaleciente en su regazo se lo imposibilitó – ME DIRÁS, MI QUERIDO REMUS, QUE TU ADORADO HARRY NO SABE NADA!

-Cállate Peter – Dijo con vos molesta el hombre lobo, mientras el joven mago lanzaba miradas asesinas al animago

-CALLARME DICES? – Gritó a los cuatro vientos, tomando especial recaudo de que las palabras llegaran a los oídos de Harry – NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TE HAN CONTADO LA VERDAD HARRY!

-De que diablos estas hablando? – preguntó con vos venenosa

-JAJAJA!- Rió casi hasta derramar lagrimas – NO LO SABES!

-Que es lo que debería saber?

- DIOS REMUS! – Aulló con sorna – QUE DIRÍA TU AMADO SIRIUS DE TODO ESTE ASUNTO?

Los ojos de Harry tomaron el tamaño de galleons, pasando del cuerpo amordazado de Pettigrew a los ahora enrojecidos ojos de Lupin, quien los cerró en un gesto de dolor.

- Lo siento... Harry...-Susurró con vos queda- debí decírtelo antes...

-el qué? –Preguntó con malicia Pettigrew- que tu y su padrino fueran amantes? o el que él creyera que eras el traidor por que a Dumbledore se le ocurrió que Snape y tu tuvieran misiones secretas juntos? O mejor aún, el hecho de que sus padres tuvieron que morir por culpa de sus peleas de pareja?

-_Silencio! _– Exclamó el chico Potter, alzando su varita con velocidad abismal, sin apuntar en dirección alguna, enmudeciendo al traidor quien pronunciaba insultos y blasfemias en gritos mudos.

-Harry...

-Profesor...es cierto eso? – preguntó apretando sus puños, las uñas presionando con fuerza suficiente para hacer sangrar las palmas – Es cierto que usted y Sirius...?

-Es cierto...Yo lo amaba...-dijo en un susurro débil, sus ojos tomaron un aire soñador mientras contemplaban un punto indeterminado en el horizonte – mejor dicho...lo amo

-Cómo...?...Cuándo...?...Por qué...?- pronunció con voz temblorosa, inclinando la cabeza y ocultando su expresión en la penumbra

-Como casi todo en mi vida – dijo con melancolía, y con respiración agitada, sus párpados pesaban, pero hacía lo imposible por evitar cerrarlos – comenzó con mi maldición...

-Se refiere...

-Supongo- dijo callándolo en seco, aunque su tono seguía siendo amable- que habrás notado mis cicatrices...yo ya había sido un hombre lobo durante...cinco años antes de mi ingreso a Hogwarts, para ese entonces mi cuerpo...ya estaba marcado por la furia del lobo...

Harry se limitó a asentir, enfocando sus ojos esmeraldas en los luceros que parecían recuperar poco a poco ese brillo de un dorado intenso

-Yo...hacía lo indecible para ocultar mi cuerpo...y mi secreto... – dijo con un gemido, presionando sus costillas y contorsionando su rostro en una mueca adolorida- sin embargo...en una de las últimas noches en 2do año...Sirius se indigestó (creo que dijo algo de haber encontrado la entrada a las cocinas o algo así...) y fue con Madame Pomfrey...después de la luna llena...como imaginarás, notó el hecho de que en lugar de estar visitando a mi madre enferma me encontraba hecho polvo...y totalmente cubierto de vendajes en una cama de la enfermería.

-Y...que hizo el? – Preguntó, sus ojos llenos de una expresión indescifrable.

-Yo...me hallaba inconsciente, y, como es lógico, Madame Pomfrey no le quiso dar explicaciones...ese momento fue clave... luego de eso, él, James y Peter pasaron el resto del año en la biblioteca...Supongo que haciendo investigaciones...

Ese verano fue el más solitario que pueda recordar desde que llegara a Hogwarts...comencé a asustarme, temía haber hecho algo inapropiado...algo que los hubiese enfadado...o peor aún... el que hubiesen descubierto mi secreto...

Y así fue.

Sirius...fue el primero en llegar a mi compartimiento en el tren...entró corriendo, jamás lo había visto tan serio... solo me pregunto "es verdad?" y al verme asentir, me abrazó con una intensidad que no sabría describir, nunca nadie me había tocado de esa forma...mucho menos después de que me infectara.

Desde ese entonces, él y James urdieron cientos de complicados planes...para ayudarme con mis transformaciones...creo que el más loco involucraba una cebolla verde, un troll de montaña y un huevo de un Vipertooth peruano...jeje...si mal no recuerdo, ese no funciono del todo bien...

Pero finalmente, la respuesta llego: En una de nuestras primeras clases de Transformaciones de ese año...animagos...- Tosió de manera salvaje, escupiendo un poco de sangre en su mano derecha, mientras un Harry horrorizado le daba torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

Muy difícil...encantamientos y pociones casi mortales...pero finalmente...

Juraría que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida...no solo no me hacía daño...la tristeza del lobo...fue reemplazada por alegría...pues finalmente había conseguido una manada.

La noche después de eso...durante la cena, yo me hallaba en el cuarto...era cierto que no me había herido del todo...pero no por ello la transformación dejaba de ser agotadora... Sirius...el se había ofrecido a llevarme una bandeja con comida...entro a la habitación y dejo la charola sobre mi mesa de luz, se sentó junto a mi...y...

Me sonrió

Se que es estúpido...-comentó mientras sus párpados caían pesadamente y unos cuantos cabellos cubrían su rostro, Harry tubo el buen recaudo de apartarlos con gentileza – pero en ese momento sentí algo nuevo en mi interior...algo que nunca había sentido por Sirius...ni por nadie mas, para el caso...

- ...Amor?- Dijo el muchacho con un hilo de voz.

- Eso me gusta creer...-respondió con una sonrisa vaga.

-Entonces...desde cuando? – Realmente no sabía que creer...las palabras de Remus eran sinceras en su agonía...aún no estaba seguro de que pensar...pero sin duda necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Sexto año – Respondió con voz baja, su respiración agitada y sus ojos cerrados – Recuerdas...recuerdas aquella...aquella broma que te mencione?

Sin duda, como podría olvidar aquella broma?...El "Suceso del sauce boxeador"...pero...-pensó Harry para si mismo – Cómo podría considerarse algo así como un hecho remotamente romántico?

Más de una vez el muchacho de gafas se preguntó acerca de ese asunto. Como fue posible que el resto de los merodeadores pudieron perdonar a su padrino por aquel hecho, que, de haber pasado a mayores, hubiera derivado en la rápida expulsión de Lupin y peor aún, en su entrega al Ministerio, donde un ser de sus...características sería enjuiciado y ejecutado más rápido de lo que se puede decir "Werewolf"

-Creo habértelo dicho alguna vez...soy realmente un desastre haciendo pociones – Agregó con una risa agotada mientras su antiguo alumno lo miraba un tanto asustado por su falta de linealidad en las conversaciones. Sin embargo, no lo cuestionó, se limitó a asentir y hacer un ruido indefinido que podría ser considerado como un "ajam".

Con muchísimo esfuerzo, y MUCHA ayuda de Sirius y tu padres, conseguí las MHB suficientes para hacer un curso EXTASIS en esa materia...creo que no hace falta aclarar que en un mes disolví más calderos que la mayoría de mis compañeros en su vida...

El caso es que el Profesor Slughorn no pudo dejar de notar eso...y como mis notas teóricas eran bastante buenas, decidió ponerme un tutor...Severus Snape – Harry jadeó de asombro...y un tanto de revulsión ante la idea de un joven Severus Snape

Si...a Sirius tampoco le hizo mucha gracia...le dijo a Slughorn que el me daría clases particulares, o cualquier otro, pero el profesor no hizo caso, después de todo nadie era mejor en esa materia que Snape...

Severus era un buen tutor...es cierto que siempre era muy taciturno y no era muy buen conversador...pero siempre obteníamos buenos resultados.

Durante ese periodo Sirius se comportó...bah, como un idiota, elegía ignorarme por completo, se metía en problemas a toda hora y jugaba bromas pesadas que distaban de ser graciosas. Sin mencionar que todas las noches volvía muy tarde, con un perfume distinto.

Una noche dos días antes de la luna llena, Severus y yo repasábamos unas notas en la biblioteca...y entonces...el me besó –rió con calma al escuchar un _"Puag" _y sentir un escalofrío en la columna de su antiguo alumno– Yo estaba a punto de apartarlo cuando Sirius nos interrumpió...nunca había visto esa expresión en sus ojos...era como si ardieran en llamas, luego me miró de una manera muy intensa. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo ya se había ido corriendo.

Dos días después Severus se introdujo en el Sauce Boxeador.

-Cuando...cuando me enteré de lo que sucedió...no...no podía creerlo – dijo con respiración agitada, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia, el muchacho de cabello azabache lo limpiaba cuidadosamente usando el puño limpio de su ahora ensangrentada túnica

No le hablé por al menos un mes...no hubiera podido hacerlo aunque hubiera querido por que el mismo me esquivaba, y agachaba la mirada si llagábamos a cruzarnos.

Terminé por hartarme y confrontarlo mientras el resto del castillo miraba un partido de Quidditch. Le pregunté sus motivos, aunque realmente no me importasen, por que me encontraba furioso, no me interesaba que hubiera sido la mejor broma del siglo...pues me sentí traicionado...

Entonces...se quebró y me lo dijo

El me amaba

El me dijo que me amaba...puedes creer eso...Harry? a mi...a un hombre lobo...pudiendo tener a quien desease, elegía quedarse con...alguien como yo – Y sin poder evitarlo, una solitaria lagrima rodó por su prematuramente envejecido rostro.

Entonces me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y me dijo: _"Entiendo...que no puedas aceptarme...solo te pido...que me dejes estar así...aquí contigo y con eso seré feliz"_

Yo mismo... lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas...y así comenzó todo

-Ya...ya veo – Dijo Harry secándose con rapidez una lagrima por debajo de sus lentes

-Eran tiempo de guerra...si...pero nuestra relación...y también la de James y Lily...eran como pequeños oasis, pequeños bálsamos de alegría... Sirius y yo teníamos personalidades que parecían muy diferentes...tu madre solía decir que no era así... sino que éramos "complementarios"...cada uno tenía lo que al otro le faltaba...y de una manera u otra, compensábamos esas carencias...

-Pero entonces...por que es que el desconfió de ti? – Preguntó con angustia

-Por orden de Dumbledore...la mayoría de las misiones de la Orden son secretas...el profesor consideró que sería buena idea que Severus y yo trabajáramos en una misión común...después de todo el era un espía mortifago y yo un hombre lobo que supuestamente se uniría al lado oscuro...una noche, Severus creyó oportuno acompañarme al umbral. Sirius estaba del otro lado de la puerta con los ojos llameando con la misma intensidad que en sexto año...luego de eso...y alentado por unos cuantos otros factores...Sirius dudó de mi...y realmente no lo culpo por ello

-Pero...cuando sucedió...allí en el Ministerio...-murmuró con voz queda, aunque se podía notar un dejo de reproche en su voz – usted se mantenía calmado...es que entonces usted ya no lo...

- Nunca! – Exclamó con el tono más peligroso que Harry le haya escuchado jamás, lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello de su camisa, obligándolo a ver aquellas orbes doradas, llenas de dolor – Nunca te atrevas a poner en duda mi amor por Sirius

-No...no lo haré- dijo con calma, permitiéndose sonreír con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El lupino se relajó y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el regazo del chico Potter

-Harry...no...no queda mucho – Dijo entre pequeños gemidos de dolor – Por eso...quiero que me perdones...lamentaría partir con la idea de que tu me odias...o peor aún...que odiases la memoria de Sirius...eso – tosió con fuerza- eso es algo que no podría perdonarme...

-Jamás...-Dijo con voz temblorosa, sus ojos enfocando con firmeza las agotadas orbes de Lupin, abiertas con un aire dubitativo – jamás podría odiarlos, ustedes son...ustedes siempre serán mi familia – concluyó, sonriendo con simpatía ante el rostro un tanto estupefacto de su antiguo maestro, quien finalmente devolvió la sonrisa

-Ya...ya veo- Pronunció con calma, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y ensanchando su sonrisa – Espero...espero que hayas...hayas podido...es...escuchar...eso...Si...Si...rius

Y sin decir más, Remus John Lupin suspiró por ultima vez

-CDE-

Colina abajo un bulto de telas y sogas se agitaba de manera obscena, de no ser por que su voz se hallaba silenciada, probablemente toda Gran Bretaña hubiera podido escuchar la cruenta y sádica risa de Peter Pettigrew.

-REMUUUS! – gritó una voz en la lejanía.

Y como si eso hubiera sido una confirmación de lo que su entumecido cuerpo le decía, sin mayor esfuerzo destruyó las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban, después de todo...cuando un mago muere, todo encantamiento que haya realizado pierde sus poderes...un curioso efecto que descubrió luego de tantos años de leal servicio mortifago.

Esta era su oportunidad...mientras el niño lloraba colina arriba sobre el cadáver del híbrido...el podría arrastrarse sigilosamente hasta su varita y entonces...si...ahora podría transformarse!

Estaba salvado...miró hacía donde yacía el cuerpo de Remus, el chico Potter, quien daba su espalda al sauce, parecía haberlo tomado en sus brazos y lloraba a mares en el frío hombro del hombre lobo.

Procuró arrastrarse con sigilo...como creía haber visto a los muggles guerreros en una de esas "Tevelisiones". Su varita no podía estar a mas de un metro o algo así...tanteó con su mano ilesa en los charcos de fango y...si!

De haber sido posible, su risa hubiera sido aún más intensa, aventuró una ultima mirada...Potter había dejado de agitarse... por el contrario, lucía muy rígido, su mirada se enfocaba en la luna en cuarto creciente que brillaba con intensidad sobre sus cabezas, en forma de silenciosa testigo.

Entonces, un escalofrío azotó al traidor...pues el cuello del joven mago giró con una velocidad fantasmagórica, depositando sus encolerizados ojos esmeralda en su patética figura.

Hizo entonces lo primero que vino a su mente, saludó con una muda y tonta sonrisa y con un rápido movimiento de su varita se transformó en una sucia y maloliente rata.

-Peter- El eco de una voz fuerte y clara llegó al agudo oído del roedor...el ínfimo rincón de conciencia humana pudo haber jurado que esa voz fuerte ocultaba un profundo dolor...pero...que mas le daba a el? – El decidió no matarte... – Su voz tomó un tono peligroso- Así que no te atrevas a moverte

Pero como es bien sabido, tanto las ratas como los asesinos prófugos tienden a ser imprudentes, así que Pettigrew corrió con toda la fuerza que podían darle sus tres patas, cojeando de una manera que en otras circunstancias podría incluso haber sido señalada como "divertida".

Si pasaba los limites del Sauce boxeador, entonces sería libre...no había chances de que ese "pobre aprendiz de brujo" pudiera encontrar una rata en medio de la oscuridad...el árbol estaba muy cerca, solo dos o tres metros y el avanzaba con absurda velocidad, saltando como loco. Aventuró a mirar hacia atrás, Harry no se había movido ni un milímetro, se limitaba a observar con intensidad la dirección del mortifago, con su varita en la mano derecha y acariciando cuidadosamente el cabello de Lupin con la izquierda.

Solo un metro...medio metro!...medio metro y sería libre, tendría que esquivar las poderosas ramas del Sauce Boxeador, pero después de tanto tiempo y gracias a su forma diminuta eso era tan solo un juego de niños. Mientras realizaba los cálculos exactos para esquivar las poderosas embestidas del árbol encantado salto una ultima vez y entonces...

_Petrificus Totalus! – _Dijo con presteza, rápido movimiento de varita mediante.

El encantamiento golpeó de lleno la espalda del animago, haciéndolo caer con la pesadez de una piedra, rodando colina abajo. Su dolorosa caída lo dejo boca arriba, a merced del glorioso árbol.

Peter Pettigrew no podía moverse, de haber podido hacerlo hubiera temblado y gritado de horror mientras las ramas comenzaron a danzar casi expectantes, ante la perspectiva de una nueva presa. Peter Pettigrew no podía luchar, aunque supiera el punto débil de la planta, de nada le servía estando petrificado. Peter Pettigrew no pudo llorar, no pudo gritar, y sin duda alguna, no pudo arrepentirse de la crueldad que dominó su alma y corazón. Solo había una cosa que Peter Pettigrew pudiera hacer: Contemplar con ironía, como el único testigo de su traición se transformaba en su asesino. Peter Pettigrew solo podía morir.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

-CDE-

Oscuridad...eso era todo cuanto podía ver...acaso...acaso esto era lo que encontraría al momento de?...no!...no podía ser...debía existir algo mas.

Y así era.

Pudo contemplar esa luz...camino hacia ella... sentía que su cuerpo debilitado se hacía cada vez mas fuerte gracias a los intensos ases luminosos...no estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo camino...podrían haber sido diez años o diez segundos...pero no importaba...no importaba si es que finalmente podrían encontrarse.

Dio un ultimo pasó y la luz lo cegó, cuando sus ojos finalmente pudieron acostumbrarse su boca tomó el tamaño de un caldero...pues ya no había ningún túnel, ante el se hallaba un hermoso claro, los campos estaban cubiertos por exquisitas flores que juraría no existían mas que en sueños, cerca había una gran laguna de aguas cristalinas.

Atravesó un pequeño camino empedrado, tratando de no distraerse con las maravillas naturales del lugar. Se detuvo frente a la laguna, y miró su reflejo.

Ahogó un grito

Ante el se encontraba ese joven Remus Lupin de veintidós años, asombrado, revisó sus brazos y su torso, y ante su desconcierto, no poseía cicatriz alguna, su piel era pálida y tersa, como la recordaba antes del trágico suceso que marcaría su vida.

-Es un lindo efecto...no crees? –Preguntó una voz risueña a sus espaldas. Remus Lupin hubiera jurado que de no estar...bueno, muerto, hubiera sufrido un ataque por la emoción. Giró su cuello con una velocidad que le hizo daño.

Sirius Black, con su juventud y belleza restauradas, le sonreía con calidez para luego envolverlo en un abrazo intenso.

-Esto...esto tiene que ser un milagro- susurro el muchacho de cabello castaño, sus ojos dorados llenos de lagrimas mirando los intensos ojos grises que solían dejarlo sin aliento.

-Algo así...-Susurró apoyando su frente contra la de Remus, el gris de sus ojos relucía con una calidez indescriptible mientras sus fuertes brazos se enroscaban en la pequeña cintura de su amante – Creo que Lily me ha dicho que en este lugar uno toma la forma que tenía durante los momentos mas plenos de su vida...

-Lily...Lily y James están aquí? – Preguntó mientras sus ojos se abrían con intensidad y su sonrisa se hacía tan pronunciada que podría haber dolido

-Claro...donde esperabas que estuvieran sino? – Respondió con una sonrisa

-Me gustaría verlos – dijo sin apartarse de los brazos de Sirius

-Hay mucho tiempo, los visitaremos y te mostraré todo este lugar – Comentó acercando aún más su rostro al del joven de ojos dorados, quien tubo la dignidad de sonrojarse – Pero por ahora...me gustaría recuperar algo del tiempo perdido.

Y sin decir mas, lo besó, con ternura, y al mismo tiempo con una pasión abrasadora. En ese segundo, Remus Lupin pudo confirmar que en efecto, había llegado al paraíso.

-CDE-

-Así que...amantes? – Preguntó a la nada con una naturalidad tal que llego casi a asustarlo...lo cierto es que en un comienzo la imagen de su padrino y su antiguo profesor en situaciones que fueran más haya de la simple amistad lo perturbaban bastante pero...pensando un poco más en ello...la idea de que su padrino hubiera podido gozar de la plenitud del amor...el que haya podido partir sin que se le hubiera negado algo tan maravilloso, el que alguien lo amase con una intensidad tal...era cuando menos reconfortante.

Tomó el cuerpo en sus brazos, cubriéndolo con una tela negra que tubo el recaudo de conjurar, le asombró notar lo increíblemente delgado que era.

Sonrió con un aire melancólico y comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo, en la distancia podía ver a una Minerva McGonagall agitadísima, y a Madame Pomfrey corriendo con una velocidad admirable para una mujer de su edad.

Sintió entonces un escalofrió que poco tenía que ver con el frío de su cuerpo entumecido.

Su corazón pudo sentir como el alma llena de paz se desvanecía de este mundo, y...no supo explicar como, pero estuvo seguro, de que, en algún lugar, un viejo arco se derrumbó por su propio peso.

FIN

N/A: Bien, esto es, por lejos, el capitulo mas largo que haya publicado jamás...lo cual es realmente lamentable por que no es TAN largo XD

Mmm...No estoy seguro de si la ultima frase se entendió del todo, me refiero que en el momento en que Remus y Sirius se encuentran, es, para Harry, el momento en el que el alma de su padrino finalmente podría descansar en paz.

Como sea, no los entretengo mas, tengo una reunión con mi "Ho todo poderoso padre" XD

Saludos y mucha suerte

Les desea

Viosil Uab


End file.
